Team Nexon
Team Nexon is the Team made by Eon when she finally arrives in Treasure Town. She first starts when she remembers her promise to Ekar before he left a few years back. How It Started ((SPOILER WARNING - PLOT DETAILS GIVEN) It starts when Eon arrives in Treasure Town. Skit happens to be there and from her behaviour, thinks Eon is a Human turned into a Pokemon. When Eon realizes she is still herself she relaxes and goes to the crossroads to meet her siblings. They are suprised to see her as she usually stays home. "V-vee! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with Ma?" Glace said, looking suprised. Eon smiled. "Ma told me to go with you this time." Leaf came to Eon's side. "Heh. Well, Vee, now that you're here you should see Ninetales. She's the villiage elder." Eon looked confused at Leaf. "Village Elder? Like Whiscash back home in Pokemon Square? I thought there was no villiage elder here!" she said. "Well, there is, and she's pretty suspicious about you!" Eon nodded, and walked away. As Eon goes to see Ninetales she wonders whats so strange about her. Then she remembers her powers and how Team Era and Darkrai are fighting for her. Eon thinks Tales must worry that if she came there, Era and Darkrai would disturb the peace. Pfffft. thought Eon. There IS no peace here. They need more exploration teams. Speaking of which... I wonder where brother is after all those years... "Ah, are you Vee? Team Eelution's little sister?" said a voice. It was Tales, the town elder. "Y-yes...." Eon replied warily. "Do not worry. I will not hurt you." Tales said. After questioning Eon, Tales decides she is not who she is. Eon walks away and as she does, a cry goes out. Eon looks to see what it was, as a Pokemon walks out of the crowd, only to be stopped by Mikayla, the second of the Forgotten Children. The Pokemon who walks out is a Jolteon, and the sight of him makes Eon curious. Mikayla starts yelling at the Jolteon, who starts taunting her back. The Jolteon walked out of the crowd, holding a bag. It was jingling, so Eon suspected it must be full of Poke. Another Eevee, much older than Eon, came out watching him. Eon walked closer to the Jolteon, but then the other Eevee pulled her back. She whispered: "Stay away from him, sweetie. My name is Mikayla, and he's a bad boy. I'll take care of him." Then Mikayla stood. "I thought you wouldn't come here." she said. The Jolteon ignored her, and made an annoying look. "You said you wouldn't come. You said you didn't want trouble. Now, tell me, what might YOU be wanting with a Soothe Bell?" Mikayla said. The Jolteon put the bag next to his feet where it couldn't be taken, and said "Back off, Mikayla. What's wrong? Never seen someone do a mission before?" he replied. Mikayla was suprised at this, and stared. The Jolteon walked away, Soothe Bell with him, and headed towards Wigglytuff's Guild. Eon follows Ekar, to see him giving the Soothe Bell to a Murkrow, and being thanked. The Murkrow gives Ekar the reward for the mission, then stares at Eon and asks if Ekar knows her. Ekar stops. He realizes that this is Eon right now and takes out a Treasure Bag. He whispers to her so quietly: "Eon. I am your brother." To which Eon is very suprised that someone actually called her by her name, and not Vee. The Members Eon heads to the beach and finds a confused Kratos with a panicking Skit.